ForgetMeNot
by Fox-san
Summary: AU MarikxTea One-Shot for Valentines day.


**A/N: One-shot created for Valentine's Day. Actually this is the truth. Everything what happens here happened to my grandmother. Only characters are different.**

**Dis: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Forget-me-not**

Tea woke up early that day. She opened her eyes and saw she was all alone in the bed. She went to take the shower thinking of a way to surprise her husband. Her husband heard running water and smirked. _Looks like she's already awake_. He smirked as he finished making breakfast. One more time he looked at the flowers he was waiting to give.

Tea walked down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, something smells good." She said as she hugged her beloved one.

"Breakfast worth a queen." The man answered.

"Oh, how wonderful, didn't know we are expecting one." Tea giggled as he thought for a minute. "I am just kidding silly!" She smiled and placed a little kiss on his cheek. Tea was going to sit at the table when strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"We were expecting one, but then I thought again and killed her." Tea giggled and blushed at the same time when she felt his hot breath on her neck.

"You killed her for me?" Tea turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yes." He said as he kissed her. They both sat and ate their breakfast. They were silence, but Tea spotted something.

"Marik, what is that?" She asked pointing to a plant.

"Oh." Marik stood up. "These are for you." He gave them to Tea.

"What kind of flowers are those?" She asked looking at the little plant.

"These are called Forget – me – not. If you take a good care of them they bloom. I wanted to give you roses, but the girl that sold them to me told me interesting story…" But Marik couldn't finish, because someone knocked on the door. "I'll get it." He stood up and went. For about five minutes he didn't come. Tea decided to take a look. When she came she saw Marik talking to a man. He was tall, almost as tall as Marik, he had brown hair. She couldn't see his eyes because he wore sunglasses.

"Marik." She said in a whisper. Both men turned to her.

"Yes, dear?"

"Who is he?" She asked.

"Oh, forgive me. I am Tristan Tailor." (A/N: I hope I am right about his surname) The man introduced himself.

"This is Tea Ishtar." Marik introduced her. "My wife." Tristan nodded.

"We have to go now Marik."

"You have to go?" Tea asked surprised.

"I told you I have to go…"

"Today!" She cut him off.

"I am afraid, yes. But I'll be back." He kissed her. Tea didn't want to let go, but she had to. Her heart felt heavy and Tea thought it will fall out of her chest. Marik left.

Tea wasn't lonely. Her friends visited her. She took care of the little flower, but it never bloomed.

Few months flew by. Tea was talking to her friends as post man came.

"Good day. I am looking for Mrs. Tea Ishtar."

"I am Tea Ishtar."

"I have a letter for you." He handed her a letter and left. Tea went to her friends.

"Probably Marik." Joey smirked. Tea blushed a bit.

"Common open it already!" Serenity said almost ordering. Tea opened the letter she wanted to read it loudly, but then she read it tears began to roll down her cheeks. She threw the letter on the ground and ran into the house. Yami was about to run after her as Serenity picked up the letter and screamed.

"What is it?" Malik asked wishing it wasn't something bad.

_Dear Tea Ishtar._

_We are sorry to tell you, but your husband, Marik Ishtar, is dead. Sadly we couldn't find his body. As compensation we are sending 1500.000.000 yen to your account. Once again we are sorry. If you have any questions, please contact us._

_Chief Tristan Tailor._

Serenity finished reading letter and covered her face. Duke came to comfort her.

"This can't be true." Yugi finally said.

"Impossible…" Mai said still wide and teary eyes.

"Oh my God, Tea…" Ishizu looked up at the house.

In Tea's room.

Girls tried to calm Tea down and succeeded only in the morning. Guys were sleeping in the guest rooms and girls with Tea (In the same room perverts! Not in her bed!).

As Tea woke up she saw girls looking at her.

"Good morning Tea." Serenity smiled weakly.

"Morning." Tea said looking out the window. No more words were spoken. Tea looked blank. Like she lost herself. Tea wanted to be alone, but Serenity refused to leave.

"I want to stay here till you get better." She said. Tea didn't argue.

So Serenity lived with Tea.

One day Tea was watering her flowers and saw the forget-me-not's. She smiled weakly.

"I remember you. Forget-me-not… Marik gave me you. He wanted me to take care of you… And I will!" Tea said to herself.

And so five years have past. Serenity lived with Tea. Few times in a week Malik came to see them. At first he looked just like Tea, but then he looked better and better. Tea not only took a good care of forget-me-not, but also planted them in a field. It looked like a plantation.

The three of them stood there looking at the plantation.

"You took really good care of them, Tea." Malik commented. Tea laughed.

"I got a little help from Serenity…"

"What you mean _a little_? I worked as hard as you!" Malik began to laugh.

"I bet, Serenity, I bet!" Suddenly he became quiet. "LOOK!" He pointed to the flowers.

"Huh?" Both girls looked at what he was pointing and saw forget-me-not **blooming**!

"It can't be…" Serenity and Tea said at the same time. Suddenly Tea felt something in her chest. She looked around and to the road. As she looked to the road she saw familiar figure walking their way.

"M-Marik?" She asked. Serenity and Malik looked at her then at the road. They both gasped.

"Marik?"

"Brother?"

They couldn't believe what they saw. Tea began to cry as she recognized her husband. They all three ran and hugged him sending all four on the ground.

After an hour.

"…And now I am here." Marik finished his story as three people brushed tears away. "Is that forget-me-not's?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah, they bloomed just…" Tea was cut off.

"Just today." All three of them nodded.

"Actually" Said Malik "Few seconds before you showed up." Marik smirked.

"I know. I wanted to tell you this, Tea. The girl that sold me those told me that if you take care of these flowers and think of someone that is away, so when the flowers will bloom your beloved one will return." He looked at Tea. "First I thought it was a lie, now I see it wasn't."

**THE END**

**A/N: Ok, I know it was short and there was nothing with Valentine, but I thought I could write it. I remembered this story when I was asked what flowers do I like best. Can you guess why? (And if someone will ask me why, I will post answer on my profile. But I think you guessed that.) And yeah this really happened. Se you in other stories :D**


End file.
